


Bare Emotions

by Val_Creative



Series: YOI WEDNESDAYS [24]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Era, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Nudity, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: There's still intensive schooling and extracurricular, for a professional skating career — and it turns out Seung-gil attends online courses, including drawing and illustrative art. Phichit can't be too sure why Seung-gil approached him outside the plaza, for the favor, but he's happy to help. Even if it involves stripping off his clothes in the heavily air-conditioned room.





	Bare Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S SEUNG-GIL'S BIRTHDAY yesterday so I'm a day late. Oh well. I just wanted soft and cute for them. I' have a difficult time with canon!Seung-gil, but everyone writes him so well... I thought I would try and test the waters. That lovely YOI Kink Meme on Tumblr had a prompt " **[Phichit/Seunggil + NSFW, getting naked](http://yoikinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/159993844113/phichitseunggil-nsfw-getting-naked)** " and they asked for any excuse. This is where my head went. I didn't quite hit the NSFW mark lol but hey any thoughts/comments appreciated! :) HAPPY PRIDE MONTH!

 

*

Seung-gil, as he hears, prides himself on indifference and maintaining a cool exterior.

It's one of the reasons Phichit ended up so fascinated by him. He can't be sure what Seung-gil truly wants or feels.

(Damned if he won't try to figure it out.)

There's still intensive schooling and extracurricular, for a professional skating career — and it turns out Seung-gil attends online courses, including drawing and illustrative art. It's _fascinating_.

Phichit can't be too sure why Seung-gil approached him outside the plaza, for the favor, but he's happy to help. Even if it involves stripping off his clothes in the heavily air-conditioned room.

Being sketched in the nude seems pretty _romantic_ to him. However, the other man is nothing if not methodical and handling the situation maturely. He waits for Phichit to arrange himself on his own — stretched out comfortably on his back, with a yellow and grey pillow under his bottom, legs up and curled together, feet resting to the wall. Phichit laughs and flops one, brown arm over his head, the other against his stomach.

He gazes at the ceiling for a good few minutes, feeling Seung-gil's weight shift on the cot, tuning into the studious noise of a pencil rasping against a drawing pad, before breaking the hush.

"You know… you didn't have to get me naked to talk to you," he murmurs.

Seung-gil keeps his eyes on his paper, ignoring Phichit's sly, little grin.

"You shouldn't be talking — it's distracting."

Phichit's next laugh is breathier, throaty with disbelief. " _That's_ what's distracting about this?" he asks, eyebrows arching. For just a split-second, Phichit thinks he glimpses Seung-gil's expression dropping, revealing a hint of _bashfulness_. But it fades into a thoughtful, aloof look.

He gestures vaguely in Phichit's direction, with the nub of a charcoal pencil.

"Your body is suitable for my assignment."

"Was that you trying to be funny?" Phichit announces, his grin widening. As the other man meets their gazes, he looks away, still grinning. " _Sorry, sorry_ …" Phichit cannot help it — Seung-gil sounds so stiff and lifeless, and _teasing_ him might actually open him up.

It's odd enough that this is happening with one of them _naked_.

Phichit is just trying to lighten the mood — the usual calm, impassive atmosphere around Seung-gil seems brimming with tension.

"Crook your left knee so it covers yourself," Seung-gil speaks up, halting until the other man awkwardly maneuvers to do it. "We're not supposed to draw our subject's genitals for this."

Phichit restrains a thinly veiled, sexually-charged _"Not liking the view?"_ from hovering off his lips. There's no need to add onto the tension already present between them. Which he still doesn't understand _why_. Phichit is completely relaxed, minus his sore muscles from training, but his friend…

Well, it may be a somewhat exaggeration to call them _friends_.

Seung-gil does text him occasionally.

Seung-gil doesn't text _women_.

(Phichit is fully aware of his clear abhorrence of women, especially Sara Crispino who has not let up on her flirtatious behavior aimed at Seung-gil. Does he "hate" them because of past dating experience, or…?)

His contemplation drifts off when a set of warm fingers touch around Phichit's forearm. Seung-gil's clasp feels steady but gentle, lifting Phichit's arm off his stomach and placing it down against his eyes. Phichit swallows, feeling a rush of pleasant tingles overcome him. _Don't get hard, come on…_

Seung-gil's voice is gentle as well.

"Thank you."

" _Hmm?_ "

"… I didn't manage my time," Seung-gil explains, his eyes roaming over the sheets — they come off as dark as Phichit's but they're infinitely more _stunning_. Phichit assumes he means that Seung-gil couldn't hire anyone, or convince someone to do this without feeling humiliated. "You accepted my favor."

Phichit lets out a tiny, muffled snort.

"Friends don't judge each other," he says, smiling gleefully, peeking around his forearm to the other boy's face right above him. "They _do_ judge other people together…"

What sounds like a faint chuckle escapes Seung-gil's mouth. Phichit's heart thuds sudden and fast. He nearly gets up in his excitement, filled with the wild, unexplained urge to throw his arms around Seung-gil.

It doesn't pass, but the urge does go dormant, as Phichit shuts his eyes and focuses on breathing.

Minutes, hours, whoever long finally passes before Seung-gil tells him he's finished with what he needs. By then, there's stipples of alabaster sunlight glowing across Phichit, from his pecs and his dark-rosy nipples, his bushy armpits, all the way down to the hollow of Phichit's bellybutton and his thighs.

He catches Seung-gil no longer clutching his drawing pad, but gazing over the other man… is it in _admiration_? The possibility kickstarts a flush of warmth deep, deep within Phichit's rib-cage.

"Would it be okay if… I kissed you?" Phichit whispers curiously.

He remains in the same position on the cot, even after this question pulls a jerky, silent nod out of the other man. Seung-gil leans down, but he's not at the perfect angle for this. Before he allows that observation to sink in, Phichit cups his face, guiding him in and pressing their lips together.

It's a simple enough — touch-contact, barely moist and _soft_. Phichit already can tell Seung-gil doesn't kiss many people, with how tightly he breathes and impulsively retreats when the kiss ends.

 _"Thank you_ ," Phichit repeats solemnly, getting up on an elbow.

He grins in pure delight when Seung-gil's expression reddens on the surface. An ugly, _brilliant_ color.

*

 


End file.
